Deities
There are seven deities which keep the planet together, and maintain the balance of all that happens with its inhabitants. * Saulinastav * Katareus * Mütria’eggahn * Ven’krath * Edin * Ferrin * Metrial Origin story of the gods In the beginning, the cosmos were a scattered chaos, order was drawn into form by this madness which led to the creation of beautiful formations; galaxies. This led to the birth of law which brought about vast landscapes scattered throughout systems, while order took form as a spiritual entity, Eden. Seeing the barren landscape before him was something of a canvas upon which he decided to conceive life, the first was to be known as Katareus. Presenting the canvas to her, she saw what was chaos from the oldest of times, and in search of a more properly founded ‘order’ she appointed herself as command, having a plan for what to do with this barren canvas. Eden did not object to this, he rejoiced in sharing the gift of life with her, and proceeded to heed her advice. Mütria’eggahn was crafted from the winds, and all that they carried. Upon his conception he saw what potential there was in such an endlessly changing force, change would be brought to this realm to path the way for new life. As he went to craft the landscape it became less of a canvas and more of a storm, this angered Katareus as it only seemed to disrupt the plan. Seeking to find a means to calm the storms of change, she gave order to Edin to find a balance, and from the eye of the storm arose Saulinastav. With a raise of her hand she seized Mütria’eggahn and the storm settled before dividing power between Katareus and Mütria’eggahn. This brought about a healthy land, which Eden reached out to and brushed his graceful hand against. From it rose lush life and the world was whole. Chaos had other names though throughout the cosmos, which would lead to another entity intervening the work of the deities, and shattering all of which they had made. Lacking in power to fend off this foreign threat in an act of desperation, Katareus seized Eden and forced his hand to craft a weapon from the destruction and death of the world which took form and name as Ferrin. Now with such might the Deities combined their powers to drive back the wretched thing which had caused them such pain, but the cost was high as their world was no more. Saulinastav took the hands of her fellow deities and brought them together, ushering word of a new beginning. Eden himself had vowed to become the heart of life here, Katareus the head, Mütria’eggahn the hand of fabrication, Ferrin a twisted claw that would stop whatever should be in due time, and Saulinastav the torso to hold all together in harmony. With their weakened form however after the first war of the gods, they needed two things to prosper again, a means to strengthen, and a means to move on. Katareus and Mütria’eggahn took the strongest parts of themselves and the world to create a new weapon, one that would not merely end all it found, but to prevent exactly such from occurring. Crafting a great mace with which to fight and protect, Ven’kirath was born into life. Ferrin took to Edin, seeing a gap in her chest, he would give her the heart she yearns, and from this love sprung forth the joyous journey between the beginning and the end who became known as Metrial. Now with all the might the gods could muster, they took the remnants of their world and pulled it back together around themselves, forming the heart as the planet once more sprung to life. With the gods now weakened and preoccupied with keeping their world from tearing asunder again, they needed new aid to keep all smaller matters in order. From this desire was the creation of the first intelligent life; the Tsüvaulen. Time went on and this new race prospered beyond the dreams of the deities, but more and more they continued to learn to use the world, and eventually sought to find their parents. The deities frowned upon what creation would ensue from this new idea, something their servants would make without guidance in order to reach the gods themselves. Realizing the error of such power and freedom among lesser beings Ferrin took Ven’kirath in her claw, striking at the life in the world, not wanting to lose their children however, Katareus and Saulinastav intervened, giving the inhabitants to Eden who vowed to protect their existence. This would come at a cost however, in that they would now be the immediate servants of the gods within the world, under the ever-watchful eyes of their creators. Now with the slate wiped clean one more attempt was created to bring life again to the canvas, power being divided among a wide variety of races. These new inhabitants while less intelligent than their predecessors would find some manner of order by means of their chaotic involvement with one-another. While this was hectic, it was suitable, and the deities were pleased with their work.